


They've Never Had a "Boring" Date

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [52]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Camping, Dates gone wrong, F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Sevarra and Zevran decided to go on a weekend getaway and include a "date night" while they were at it, in an out of the way spot near northern Lake Calenhad. Needless to say, things did not go as planned. But, hey, at least it wasn't boring!





	They've Never Had a "Boring" Date

_****Prompt 2:**** “This is not how I planned things to go tonight.”_

_“Really? Which part made you realize our night together wasn’t going as planned? The dragon attack? The Carta making an appearance?”_

_“When the undead started popping up.”_

_“Oh.. yeah that should have been a clear sign.”_

\---

 

The door slammed open, heralding the arrival of the pair of fugitives. Just as suddenly as it opened, they battered themselves against it to shut it, the sound echoing throughout the cabin. They slowly slid down the oaken door until both were seated on the floor, panting for breath.

“This is not how I planned for things to go tonight,” she grumbled, scowling at the nothing in particular in front of her.

A near-breathless laugh came before he found words and sufficient air to speak them. “Really, mi amora? Which part made you realize that our night together wasn’t going as planned? The dragon attack?”

She gave an indignant squeak and pouted. “That was not my fault. How was I to know that there was a dragon nest nearby the spot I’d found for our picnic? The fact that “daddy” dragon was out hunting was also something I didn’t know about.”

The elf snorted in amusement. “And the Carta making an appearance?”

She pulled her knees to her chest and then folded her arms, resting them on her knees, her sulking expression deeper than before. “Not my fault that those smugglers were so stupid as to try their luck _using a dragon’s lair_ to stash their goods. It was a stroke of luck, however. I guess the dragon thought those idiots would be easier to catch than us.”

He gave a brief nod. He and his dear Warden had longer legs than those unfortunate dwarves did, enabling them to put more distance between themselves and the irate drake protecting his clutch of eggs. Oh, and her sealing the cave behind them with a thick wall of ice probably helped, as well. One of the benefits of marrying a mage, he supposed.

She sighed. “I think when the undead started popping up was when it hit me that my plans for the night were utterly buggered. Sodding zombies. They scared me so badly that I forgot to grab the bottle of wine I’d been saving for date night.”

A mirthful smile twitched his lips. “Ah, yes. That should have been a clear sign. Whatever shall we do with no wine?”

She buried her face in her arms. “Zev? I think I suck at picking places to spend getaways at. If I ever suggest camping again, especially camping anywhere around Lake Calenhad, smack me.”

He knit his brows together. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, wordlessly coaxing Sevarra to lean her head against his shoulder. “No more of that kind of talk, my dear, it is both untrue and unworthy of you. Do you not recall when a Crow inadvertently crashed the tail end of our honeymoon?”

A small snort of a laugh escaped her. “I’d rather deal with Crows than undead. At least Crows don’t try to bite me. Zombies can be so rude. I don’t think the poor man expected to be outdone by a couple who were in nothing but what the Maker had given them at birth.”

“Ah, the look on his face was priceless, was it not?”

“It was. His face wound up frozen that way, literally,” she smirked. “For once, your sleeping with a dagger under your pillow came in handy.”

He slid his hand down from her shoulder to her rump and squeezed playfully. “Not all of us can call on the forces of nature with but a thought or fancy set of words. I make a point to be prepared.”

She shot a mock look of exasperation his way, which quickly melted into a teasing smirk. “Then tell me, oh wise one, what would you do in light of plans for a night together going completely tits up?”

“Well,” he drawled, his hand drifting toward her ribs, “it might involve something like… this!”

She shrieked with laughter at the sneak attack tickling. “You wicked man!”

“Did I ever say I wasn’t?” he answered with a grin.

She attempted to retaliate but eventually found herself pinned to the floor with him smirking in triumph above her. He leaned down and stole a kiss… and soon found the tables turned.

 _Perhaps some part of the night could be salvaged,_ he thought with a smile as he saw a familiar twinkle in her eye.


End file.
